It's Him or Me
by nickylynn95
Summary: Chloe has some important decisions to make in the upcoming chapters. Will she choose to follow her heart, or get lost along the way? Keep reading to find out!  a Chloe and Alek story
1. Chapter 1

**Info: This is my very first post ever! so and feedback is much appreciated! :) This is the first chapter, and i was hoping to write more, unless you guys hate it... haha enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHLOE KING! (but you probably already knew that...)<strong>

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Chloe's eyes fluttered open at the insensitive blaring of her alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over to silence the blinking headache that had so rudely interrupted her slumber, violently swatting it from her nightstand. Chloe's mom knocked twice, then proceeded to enter without waiting for an invitation.

"Chloe? You up?" Meredith asked while fastening on the back of her earing. "Come on! You're gunna be late for school, and I can't drive you today…" she continued as she walked out of the room.

Chloe sighed and heaved herself up for what looked to be just another boring Thursday. She wiggled out of her pajamas and pulled on her favorite jeans and a loose, printed purple tank top. She threw on a small charcoal-colored jacket and slipped her feet into a pair of cute flats, grabbing her bag as she hurried down the stairs.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Chloe hollered as she reached for the door.

"Chloe… don't you even think about leaving this house without eating! It's the most-"

"Ya, ya, the most important meal of the day, I got it mom." Chloe interrupted, grabbing a Pop-Tart from the pantry.

"That's my girl!" Meredith said lovingly as she kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Make good choices! Don't talk to strangers! Love you!"

"Yes, yes, and heavily implied." Chloe responded as she rushed out the door.

'_Crap! Now I'm _really _going to be late!'_ Chloe thought frantically as she sprinted in the direction of school. She had already missed the first 15 minutes of homeroom when she arrived at the far end of the parking lot. Suddenly, a slick black mustang came flying out of nowhere, speeding directly into Chloe's path. The car slammed on its brakes, forcing Chloe to perform a handspring across the car's hood to avoid a collision. Landing on her feet (as always) Chloe turned to glare at the reckless driver. The driver door flings open and out steps none other than Alek Petrov.

"Why the hurry, King?" he said smirking at her.

"Geez, Alek! Are you trying to make me lose another life?" Chloe shot back angrily. Alek chuckled and tossed her her bag that was resting on the hood of his car. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to head off to homeroom. Alek soon caught up and fell into step beside her.

"So why so late this morning? Couldn't find your favorite lip gloss?" Alek teased.

"Ha! I wish!" Chloe laughed humorlessly. "I was wiped out from training and I overslept…again!" This was the sixth time she'd been late to school in the past month. Over the past few weeks, her training has only become more and more intense.

"Sorry about that," Alek said apologetically, "But it's all for the best, you know."

Chloe sighed as she opened the door to their homeroom class- just one of the many classes they coincidentally shared. '_Unfortunately…'_ Chloe thought bitterly.

"Ah, Miss King, Mr. Petrov! How kind of you to join us!" Mr. Kramer said sarcastically from his perch behind his podium. "Please take your seats"

Chloe followed Alek sheepishly to the only two open seats in the back. Aside from the whole Mai thing, Chloe and Alek really didn't associate much in school. So you can imagine the looks of confusion when they came in late together. Amy glanced at Chloe from across the room. 'You okay?' she mouthed wordlessly. 'Ya, fine.' Chloe nodded back. Just then, Chloe felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the new text message: Brian.

**Brian: hey, can we meet up 4 coffee this afternoon?**

**Chloe: sure. what time?**

**Brian: how bout 3?**

**Chloe: def! i'll b there! :) **

**Brian: coolness. it's a date!**

Chloe frowned at the last word on her screen. _'Why can't he understand that we are just friends?'_ Chloe thought to herself ruefully. She knew he liked her, but she wasn't quite sure that she felt the same way. And even if she did, there was no way they could be together.

"Who's that?" Alek whispered in Chloe's ear from his seat behind her, making her jump.

"None of your business, that's who." Chloe snapped back at him. _'Why did he always have to be butting into my life?'_

"You are my business, remember?" Alek challenged. After all, she sort of was, considering it was his job to protect her as the Uniter.

"Brian, if you must know…" Chloe whispered low enough for only Alek to hear.

Alek stiffened. "I thought he was leaving town?"

"Well, turns out he's not." Chloe said, the hint of a smile in her voice.

"Are you still planning on seeing him?"

"Mm-Hm. Today, actually…"

"Where are you two going?" Alek asked hotly.

"Out"

"Chloe, where?_" _As Alek's voice was growing urgent and frustrated, Chloe's was becoming more and more annoyed.

"We are going out for coffee after school. We're just going to talk. As friends! Now would you stop pestering me?"

"Whatever, Chloe…" Alek said angrily.

Alek sat back in his chair, fuming slightly. He seemed to always be upset whenever Chloe happened to be around Brian. Or any other boy who could possibly take an interest in her… The bell rang and Alek practically dove for the door, reaching his locker in three long strides. '_How could she be so stupid?'_ Alek thought, slamming his locker open. '_You would think she'd have learned her lesson the first time! Why can't she just give in and be with another Mai? Possibly even one she already knows possibly even…' _Alek stopped himself from completing that thought. He didn't like Chloe, he couldn't! He was her protector, nothing more. He quickly shook that thought out of his head and set off towards his next class which, luckily for him, would be Chloe-less.

As the final bell rang, Chloe shuffled out of school and down the sidewalk towards the coffeehouse near her work. She shot Amy a quick text letting her know that she didn't need a ride home. She arrived at the café only to find Brian already seated at a table near the window. He rose when he saw her and handed her a steaming latte when she sat down across from him.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"Hello, Brian." Chloe said warmly.

"How was school?"

"Ugh!" Chloe groaned, "Don't even get me started!" She was, of course, referring to her fight with Alek this morning, which unfortunately had continued all the way through sixth period, where he sat glaring at her from across the history room.

Brain laughed nervously throughout the remainder of the small talk as Chloe rambled on complaining about Alek, who she hoped was within earshot.

"This guy sounds like a pain in the ass" Brian noted.

"Oh trust me, you have no idea!" Chloe told him.

"If he ever starts giving you too much trouble, just lemme know, ok?" Brian offered, half jokingly, half serious.

Chloe nodded and looked down at her phone. New text from Lana:

**Lana: ur late! again…**

**Chloe: so so **_**so**_** sorry! i'll be rite there! :/**

It was already 4:10- her shift had started 10 minutes ago. Chloe thanked Brian and said a hurried goodbye as she rushed into the store next door.

Brian stood, "Um… hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

He looked at her for a moment before speaking again. "I just- I'm just really glad we're friends."

"Me too, Brian. 'Friends' is nice." She grinned. _'Finally!' _she thought '_He gets it!' _

Chloe closed up the shop after she was through working and turned to walk home. It was a quiet night, and it had gotten dark far sooner than Chloe expected, so she pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders and quickened her pace. After only walking a few blocks, Chloe had the uneasy feeling that she was being followed. She was used to being watched after and followed, but somehow, this felt different. She turned around, her eyes searching through the darkness for any sort of suspicious movement. She saw a shadow duck into the darkened doorway of a closed shop. She shook her head, insisting that she must be imagining things, and decided to cut through a long, narrow alley to get home as soon as possible. Chloe stopped silently. She swore she had just heard footsteps behind her. Without wasting time to check, Chloe took off sprinting through the alleyway. She had almost reached the end when a tall, muscled figure dropped down in front of her. She tried to dodge him, and screamed as the unknown man caught her, grabbing her by the wrist.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger! tell me what you guys think! i would love to hear from you, condisering that this is my first one ever! review if you want an update and gimme feedback! :) xoxo- Nicky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! Oh! Almost forgot! Thanks for your lovely reviews! They meant a lot to me! :)) don't forget to tell me what you think!**

"Chloe! Chloe, what's wrong? Why are you running?" Chloe's eyes followed the arm that was grasping her wrist up to the strong looking shoulder it was connected to.

"Alek!" Chloe exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding in and attacked Alek with a hug he wasn't expecting.

He pulled her back to look at her eyes, his hands still subconsciously holding onto her waist. "What happened to you? I was watching you until you started running away all of a sudden. Did something go wrong? Are you hurt?" Alek said worriedly examining her for any signs of injury.

"No, I'm not hurt. Just a little shaken up, but fine. Hey Alek? Were you following me?" Chloe asked.

"Yes… one of us is always following you. Why?" Alek was still a little confused. What had made Chloe so frightened?

"Oh, nothing… I guess I just over reacted is all. Sorry about that." Chloe smiled sheepishly.

"No worries." Alek said with an undeniably charming British accent, "Come on, let's get you home."

As Chloe let Alek walk her home, a tall figure in a large black coat peered out from around the corner of the alley where he had been hiding behind a dumpster, listening. Once they were out of earshot, the man picked up his cell phone and whispered in a husky voice, "She's with the boy. No, she didn't see me." And then disappeared back into the shadows.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright? You're not going to scream at me again, are you?" Alek said teasingly to Chloe as they arrived at her front door.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Chloe joked sarcastically, "And hey! I already said I was sorry!"

Alek just laughed and lept up onto the roof just as Chloe's mom opened the door.

"There you are, kiddo!" Meredith smiled. "I thought I heard you out here! You're just in time for pizza night!"

"Yay! Did you order my favorite?" Chloe bounced excitedly.

"Hmm… the veggie deluxe?" Meredith said in mock confusion. Chloe scoffed and playfully hit her on the shoulder. "Yes, yes, pepperoni pineapple…" her mother sighed, "As if I just met you…" she said shaking her head as they walked towards the kitchen.

"So, how was school?" Meredith asked, trying to make easy conversation as she poured milk into two tall glasses.

'_Why does everyone keep asking me that?' _Chloe thought to herself. "School was… school." she answered flatly out loud, not wanting to go into details. But of course, her mother picked up on her tone immediately and called her on it.

"What happened?" she asked routinely as she slid one of the milk glasses across the table to Chloe.

"It was nothing big, I promise… but on the upside, Brian took me out for coffee after school," She watched as Meredith's face brightened with a suspicious grin. "As friends!" Chloe added hastily. "It was…nice. He seems to finally understand the 'friend' thing."

The two then finished the remainder of their meal in a comfortable silence before Chloe headed off to her room early to complete her homework before training. '_Ugh! Training…'_ Chloe thought miserably. Of all the things she hated about being Mai, this one was the worst.

At about eleven o'clock that evening, Chloe silently strode into her mom's room to make sure she was fast asleep, then snuck back into her own room and hopped out the window, landing with a soft _thud_ on the wet grass below. Unbeknownst to her, Alek was waiting in the shadows, his back pressed up against the side of the house making him near impossible to spot in the dark, even with night vision. He stealthily crept up behind her and grabbed her shoulders with a jolt. Chloe spun around and instinctively threw a punch at him, landing it square in his jaw. Alek stood there, stunned in pain for a moment before he busted out laughing.

"Alek? What the hell do think you're doing?" Chloe stepped backwards in surprise. Alek didn't respond, well, more like couldn't. He was practically on the ground laughing, using the wall of the house to hold himself up while he clutched his side. Every time he tried to calm himself down, he looked over at Chloe's confused expression and burst out in another fit of laughter.

"It wasn't funny." Chloe said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

At that, Alek straightened himself up, and said, "You're right, it's not." His corners of his mouth twitched while he spoke, as if threatening to burst at the seams if he tried to hold in his laughter any longer. "C'mon, Jasmine's waiting for us in the park."

A fine drizzle was just starting to descend as the two blonde Mai made their way over to a dimly lit corner of the local park. They found Jasmine standing in the middle of the small clearing, hands on her hips, scowling up at the sky.

"It wasn't supposed to rain until this weekend." She said disapprovingly. Jasmine didn't like the rain. It made her usually perfect hair frizz. She pulled on her hood and tossed Chloe pair of fingerless leather gloves. "We'll do a quick fighting warm-up tonight."

"I think Chloe's sorta already got that down." Alek said bitterly, rubbing his jaw where she had punched him. Jasmine just looked at him quizzically before shaking her head and turning towards Chloe.

"You ready?" she asked.

"OH yeah!" Chloe said smiling. With that, Alek lunged for her, Chloe stepping out of the way expertly. Jasmine came up behind her and threw a roundhouse kick towards her left side, Chloe caught her by the leg and flipped her onto her back. Chloe turned and aimed one punch for Alek's neck, closely followed by one for his stomach. He caught both punches with his hands and whipped her around so she was backed up against a large tree. Alek had both of her fists in one of his hands and was pinning them above her head, his other hand on her stomach, pushing her into the tree.

He looked into her eyes, leaning in, and for a brief second Chloe thought he was going to kiss her. But instead, he rested his chin on her small shoulder and whispered, "If I were an assassin, you'd be dead right now." His closeness sent a chill down Chloe's spine. He leaned away, letting her go. "You best start thinking of some less predictable moves." He said with his signature smirk as Chloe remained stunned to the tree for a moment.

"It's ok Chloe, we'll just have to work on it is all," Jasmine told her reassuringly. "C'mon, let's go for a run." And with that, the three turned and lept up onto the roof of the nearest building and disappeared into the night.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try and post another one later tonight or possibly tomorrow, depending on your guys' reviews on when you want it! : ) Sorry that Chloe and Alek aren't together in mine yet- I was SO not expecting that last night! Haha! But ya, you will get to see their relationship unfold in this one, so just hang in there! Lemme know what you guys think! : ) xoxo- Nicky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. I didn't really know how to start this chapter, but it takes place the morning after chapter 2 left off. Enjoy! : )**

Chloe walked downstairs early Friday morning.

"Well look at you, all up and at 'em this early in the morning!" Chloe's mom commented approvingly. "Where are you off to?"

"Amy and I are meeting Paul for coffee before school." Chloe informed her. Meredith was right, it was early. But they had planned it this way so that the three friends would have a little over and hour to laugh and talk before beginning another boring day of school. A horn honked shrilly from the driveway. "Gotta run! Love you!" Chloe said as she ran out the front door.

"Took you long enough! I've been waiting here for like, an hour!" Amy complained as Chloe approached the car.

"Oh please, Amy! You and I both know you pulled up five minutes ago!" Amy grinned and unlocked the passenger door of the cherry red convertible bug.

Chloe sat down in the front seat and tossed her bag into the row behind her. "You look hot!" She cooed as she looked Chloe's outfit over. "Looks like I'm finally rubbing off on you!" Chloe just looked at her and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a tight floral miniskirt, a flowy white tank top which she tucked in and pilled high with lots different lengthed necklaces, a slouchy grey cardigan, and cute tan wedges. They drove to the coffee shop blasting Amy's iPod on the stereo. Everything was fairly normal until Chloe threatened to throw Amy's iPod out the window for playing Rebecca Black's _Friday._

"What?" Amy complained. "At least she knows what day it is…" They sat down at a table far back in a corner and orders hot drinks and three blueberry muffins. The friends got right to work talking and laughing, while nibbling on their breakfast. At about 7:30, they were just heading out to leave when Chloe heard someone call her name. She turned around to find the voice's owner.

"Brian?" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here every morning, so I should be asking you the question. Do you not have school today or something?" He asked hopefully.

"No, we do. We're actually just on our way there now, but I'll talk to you later if-"

"Um actually- just really quick- I'm gunna be at another music festival tomorrow evening, and I was wondering if you would want to join me. Your friends are welcome to come, too if they want. So like, a double date, with friends and stuff." Brian added gesturing towards Amy and Paul who were standing halfway out the door, who were motioning Chloe to hurry up.

"Um… yeah, yeah! That sounds great! Sure, just- just text me the info!" Chloe said hurriedly, not entirely paying attention, "Ok, now I've really gotta go! Bye Brian!" She rushed out the door and practically fell into Amy's car just as she was driving away.

Brian pulled out a small black notepad and began jotting something down.

_Friday:  
>-flower skirt<br>-grey sweater  
>-white top<br>-hair: down._****

He tucked the notepad back into his pocket and smiled.

**Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Tell me what you think!**

**Okay! Sorry that chapter was so short, but I needed a scene change and I couldn't figure out how to get that little line thingy to go across the page! Haha! I'm really bad with computers! Anyways, hope you liked it! I'll post the next part of Friday later tonight, which is Tuesday! *confused* : )) hope to hear from you! xoxo- Nicky**


End file.
